The present subject matter relates generally to shelving system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-element, multi-position shelving system.
Shelves and shelving units are ubiquitous staples in commercial and residential design and space management. Shelves may serve aesthetic and functional purposes promoted by the materials, the geometry, the configuration, the ornamentation, etc.
Shelves often occupy wall space and/or floor space. In many environments, wall space is a prime location for visual art. In addition, floor space is often a desirable feature. To the extent a shelving unit may be adaptable to serve aesthetic and utilitarian purposes, optimizing the use of wall space between visual art and storage/function while optimizing the floor space for functionality, it may be a functional improvement over the numerous existing shelves and shelving units.
Accordingly, a need exists for a shelving system that is adaptable to serve aesthetic and utilitarian purposes, optimizing the use of wall space between visual art and storage/function while optimizing the floor space for functionality.